Found
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Maxie finds Spinelli in the hospital. Some spoilers....


**Found**

Maxie Jones heard the words vibrating in her eardrums. Spinelli was in the hospital amongst fire and deadly poison? Suddenly,she was running into the fiery hospital,ignoring the shouts for her to come back,shrugging off the hands that tried to pull her back. She **HAD** to find Spinelli! She had to get to her best friend,the man she secretly loved and no one was going to stop her---not even Mac! She covered her nose and mouth with her shirt to keep from inhaling the thick smoke.

"Spinelli!" She screamed in a muffled tone as her gaze flitted around the room. "Spinelli!" She screamed again as she ran on her desperate search through the corridors for her friend. She could see the fire becoming bigger and hurried her movements. Oh God! She had to find him! She'd already lost so many people as it was to death and abandonment. She'd be damned if she would lose him too!

She ran to the door to the utility closet on the left,a strange place to look sure,but she hadn't seen him loitering in the burning halls or passed out on the ground anywhere else. She opened the door slowly,letting her shirt fall from her nose and mouth. Spinelli was laying on the floor of the closet,obviously passed out from the smoke. His forehead was bleeding a little from where a piece of collapsing tile had hit him. A piece of the ceiling lay over his legs,trapping him. "Spinelli." she breathed,brushing the tips of her fingers over his face. "Oh god." She whimpered softly,feeling tears well up beneath her lids.

Spinelli's eyes fluttered open to stare at her. For a moment,he thought that he was dead. His beautiful angel was kneeled down beside him with tears falling from her big blue eyes and ash was smudged on her cheeks. "Maximista?" Am I-----dead?" He asked as he coughed from the smoke that burned at his lungs.

Maxie's eyes widened in shock at the sound of his voice. "Spinelli!" She screeched,throwing herself unthinkingly ontop of him with her arms around his shoulders.

He let a moan of pain escape his lips when she threw herself on him.

"Sorry." Maxie apologized tearfully,feeling guilty for hurting him. "Spinelli,I was so worried when I heard what had happened to you!" She said,choking up and letting her tears soak his shirt.

"The Jackal was worried for you too." He told his Maximista,stroking her soft,rosy cheek with his thumb.

She let out a shaky breath and shut her eyes for a moment before opening them once more to look into his penetrating green ones. "Are you hurt anywhere other than your head Spin?" She asked him softly,blue orbs scanning over him to see.

Spinelli nodded,wincing at the movement. "M-my leg. The right one to be more specific. The Jackal believes it is is broken." He met her eyes slowly capturing her gaze.

Maxie sighed,knowing she'd have to leave her friend to get some help. There was no way she could get him out of here on her own. "Okay." She muttered under her breath,thinking for a brief moment. "Okay. Spinelli,I am going to go get help! I am going to tell Sam and Jason where you are and they will get you in no time! I promise! You'll be out of here soon and your gonna be okay!" She told him urgently,standing up and opening the door at his slight nod.

She exited the closet only to run straight into Johnny. "Johnny!" She yelped in relief. "Thank god your here! You can help me get Spinelli out of the closet------" but before she could complete her sentence,Johnny had grabbed onto her wrist harshly and was dragging her out of the hospital. She shrieked aloud when they were finally outside,scratching his hands and face like a feral cat as she struggled in his tight grasp. "Lemme go!" She spat,eyes on fire. "Spinelli's in there! Let me go! I need to find him!"

Mac walked over to the scene and took his daughter into his arms. "Spinelli's in there. He's in there! He's in a utility closet!" She sobbed,collapsing against Mac's chest.

Jason and Sam had been standing just behind them when they'd heard what had happened. They were just about to head into the hospital when another explosion suddenly sounded. They'd been out of the hospital for about fifteen minutes because they couldn't find Anthony and figured Spinelli had already evacuated the building. Thinking of it now,they supposed that they should've known better. They took off into the hospital quickly,hoping that they weren't too late.

Maxie's wailing got smaller and quiter at that point until it was all but a mere whimper. She started struggling weakly out of Mac's arms until he hugged her to him,stroking her blond hair and staring at the burning hospital in horror. He could feel Maxie becoming exhausted in his arms from all her screaming and wiggling. It was as if she was giving up hope that Spinelli was okay. He'd never truly seen his daughter become so weak and tired despite all the cruel hands that she'd been dealt in her young life.

Suddenly gasp filled the crowd as two three figures came into view. It was Jason and Sam,helping a barely concious,hobbling Spinelli through the crowd and torward a ambulance that would head to Mercy.

Maxie let out a small sound as she escaped from her father's grasp and ran in her heels to the ambulance,jumping in without a word.

Spinelli lay on the stretcher with two paramedics on either side of him. She stroked his messy hair softly,tears falling into it. She was so glad he was going to be alright. She wouldn't have been able to handle it if she lost him. She knew that she should let Sam and Jason ride in the ambulanc instead of her,but she was selfish. She needed to be with Spinelli in this moment and she could only hope that Sam and Jason understood that overwhelming need. She couldn't bare being away from her love again.

**The End**


End file.
